


Cat

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [238]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat, Gen, adopting a pet, the cat only likes Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: There's a cat outside the Bunker, and Dean swears it's part demon.





	

* * *

It hangs around outside the Bunker, and it hisses and swipes at Dean if he ever gets too close. It’s a secret Bunker in the middle of nowhere, and Sam imagine the cat was quite happy out here alone until they crashed into its life.

Only…the cat _likes_  Sam. Instead of hissing at him, it will rub against Sam’s legs. The cat follows him around whenever he’s outside, even on his runs, and meows pitifully whenever Sam has to go back inside.

It’s a weird relationship. Sam takes to leaving food out for the cat, considering it always looks hungry, too thin, and he worries about it, but it’s not exactly a pet. It’s just a neighbor, really.

“It’s part demon,” Dean assures him, glaring at the cat who just swiped at his leg when he walked in its path of trying to get to Sam, but Sam knows that that is full of shit. The cat is perfectly sweet, really. As long as you happen to be Sam.

Then winter rolls around, and temperatures drop dramatically, and it’s only sensible to lure the cat inside the Bunker with some tuna. Sam has nightmares about finding the poor thing frozen to death when he goes out for his morning run, and that’s it. They have a new pet, despite Dean’s protests that it’s the devil. It’s not like Sam expects Dean to care for it or anything.

It comes inside and is prickly and uncomfortable for days, even with Sam. Sam can’t even touch the cat, despite his desire to brush out its fur and make it look less like a mangy stray. But it stays in  corners and under the couch for days, only venturing out in the middle of the night to eat the food Sam sets out.

But then it must grow comfortable, because it becomes affectionate–or, at least it does towards Sam. It comes out more often, eats with Sam in the room, and even takes to following Sam around. After two weeks, it lets Sam close enough to try to clean it up. It doesn’t yet look entirely healthy, but it’s an improvement, and that’s the day that Sam discovers that his cat–and it is undoubtedly his cat now–is a her.

Three days later, he names her May.

Dean still calls her a demon with all seeming seriousness, but Sam could never imagine a creature that purrs through the night as she sleeps in his bed as any type of evil.

“Good night,” Sam whispers, running one hand down the cat’s spine.

“Meow.”

“See you in the morning.”

 _Purrr_.

Sam smiles as he closes his eyes, continuing to pet May until he falls asleep.


End file.
